The present invention relates to gasification of any carbon containing liquid and/or solid to produce a synthesis gas for both chemical and/or power applications. More particularly the invention relates to the gasification of either coal or an organic waste by means of a molten-metal bath and a source of oxygen. Disposal of used tires or hazardous organic waste without significant emissions and sulfur free synthesis gas from sulfur containing coal are made possible by this invention.